Yo soy un héroe
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: "—Yo soy un héroe. Y nadie puede decirme lo contrario. Ni siquiera tú, Kacchan".


**Ay, por qué soy así. Yo quería comenzar en este fandom con un fic bonito y todo cuchi, pero vengo con estO Y LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD, PERDÓNENME LA VIDA PERO VILLAIN!DEKU ME PUEDE MUCHO.**

 **Advertencias:** Uh... en resumen todo esto es asqueroso y un poco rápido, hasta yo puedo decirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿No es divertido... —dice, su lengua acariciando el cuchillo pintado de sangre carmín, espesa, la suave carne rozando el filo del arma, rompiéndose cual hilo contra tijeras— ver lo que la gente puede hacer por miedo...?

Él niega con la cabeza, en silencio. Más sabe que aunque intente responderle, será imposible. La mordaza que cubre su boca hace tarea difícil poder formular palabras coherentes, y lo único que es capaz de lograr son murmullos y gemidos que sacan saliva de su boca y le ensucian la mandíbula.

—¿No? —parece apenado, labios creando un puchero que en otra situación le sería entrañable. Pero en aquel sótano, a oscuras, cubierto de su propia sangre y vómito, atado a una silla de madera, nada le es entrañable. Sólo quiere soltarse de la silla y asestarle un puñetazo, hacer explotar a ese maldito enfermo, salir corriendo de allí para nunca volver— Te diré... yo te tenía tanto miedo... cuando me cruzaba contigo, sentía cómo mis piernas temblaban, cómo quería huir, y cuando empezaste a burlarte de mí... no, no pude soportar más. Lloraba, y lloraba... mamá decía que todo estaría bien... pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo... y tú, amenazándome, queriendo hacer explotar mi cabeza, no solucionabas nada.

Una mano enguantada le acaricia el rostro, y los ojos verde intenso de Deku se posan frente a los suyos, fuego y césped. Ley de la naturaleza, el fuego quema al césped. Pero ahora está siendo todo lo contrario, Katsuki corre peligro, y no puede hacer nada para defenderse. La sonrisa de Deku le perturba, esa situación le perturba. Y por primera vez en su vida, Katsuki siente _miedo_. Porque sabe que aunque sea capaz de salir de allí, lo hará herido, tal vez de gravedad. Pero es escapar y estar herido, a morir en el sótano por las manos de Deku.

—Todo eso me afectó —continúa, como si estuviera contando un cuento, la pajarita en su cuello moviéndose al ritmo de su cuello que vibra por el sonido de su voz, el chaleco sin mangas pero con manchas oscuras de quién sabe qué, la camisa arremangada en los codos, mostrando cicatrices de cortes, y un tubo recorriendo todo su brazo derecho—. Oh, cuánto me afectó. Tanto que aquella vez no pude salvarte de aquel villano, ¿lo recuerdas? Ése, de fluido asqueroso... no pude... no quise, tampoco. Me hiciste tanto daño, Kacchan. Yo no podía salvarte cuando tú me heriste tanto...

Ese tanto, va acompañado de una estocada en su lado izquierdo con ese cuchillo. Katsuki echa la cabeza atrás, reprimiendo un grito de dolor, porque el arma ha ido tan adentro que siente que _está muriendo_. Deku entonces le quita la mordaza, y la saliva recorre la mandíbula de Katsuki, que luego se muerde el labio inferior tan fuerte que llega a destrozarlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Katsuki sin aliento, el cuchillo aún sigue en su carne, y él está adolorido— ¿Por q-

Un alarido de su propia boca le interrumpe porque Deku ha presionado el arma aún más adentro, su vista empieza a oscurecerse, _no puede morir allí, maldita sea, no_ , pero Deku sonríe como cuando eran niños y jugaban a héroes y villanos pero ahora es de verdad, Midoriya ahora es un villano verdadero, está enfermo, y quiere ver la sangre de Katsuki gotear por su piel y caer en sus sucios pantalones.

—La sociedad es tan cruel, Kacchan. Yo no pude ser un héroe... no pude y mis intenciones eran buenas... admiraba tanto a All Might, y él mismo me dijo que era imposible que yo fuera un héroe...

Se detiene, y un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda asusta a Katsuki, pero aun así le hace estirar la comisura de su boca, porque incluso con esa apariencia de malvado Deku sigue siendo esa mierda llorona que antes fue.

—Y miré, miré alrededor del mundo, vi cómo había héroes que se aprovechaban de las personas, vi cómo había héroes que se preocupaban de su fama y no de la población... pensé... ¿por qué ellos pueden ser héroes, y yo no?

Aquella pregunta hace a Katsuki jadear, puede echarse a llorar ahí mismo, Deku está mal, su visión del mundo está mal pero él no puede corregirle, él no puede decirle que hay héroes buenos, hay héroes que arriesgan su vida cada día para salvar a niños y ancianos, que salen a la calle para arreglar el día, pero en ese instante el cuchillo sale de su cuerpo, haciendo que la herida queme y sangre mucho más.

—Yo soy un héroe, Kacchan —una puñalada que le roba a Katsuki la respiración, ubicada estratégicamente en su costado derecho—. Yo soy un héroe. Sensei me lo dijo.

 _Tu sensei está mal..._

—Él es mejor que All Might. Él me dio esperanza donde All Might me la quitó. Él me dio sueños. Me dio una vida, un propósito.

 _No..._

—Yo soy un héroe.

La última puñalada va a su garganta. Pero el cuchillo se detiene casi rozando su piel, y la mano libre de Deku rodea su cuello, hace que levante la cabeza y lo mire fijo a los ojos. Deku está sonriendo, y también llora, lágrimas cristalinas recorriendo sus mejillas pecosas. Cuarenta, quizá cincuenta puntos en su rostro.

—Kacchan...

Deku se acerca, su boca casi tocando la de Katsuki, pero cuando va a besarle, se aleja bruscamente, levanta el brazo con el arma y lo hunde en su garganta.

—Yo soy un héroe. Y nadie puede decirme lo contrario. Ni siquiera tú, Kacchan —susurra, besando los labios manchados de Katsuki, que regurgita sangre, y está herido por todas partes. Así deja de respirar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca sucia y el tórax perforado, y un chico con traje y cuchillo en mano besándole hasta la muerte.

 _Qué divertido._


End file.
